Uzukage-Uzumaki Clan Rebirth
by GriMxShiNoBi
Summary: What if Naruto knew more about his mother's clan and also learned some of the skills a true Uzumaki should know. The real Uzumaki Naruto is here!


How are you all doing? This is my first attempt at a FanFiction, so it might not be as good as I want it. Since I lack a beta, I have no one to go over it, so if you're interested in being my beta that would be awesome. I might have to come back at a later and patch this for any mistakes that I have and i ask that you be patient with my inexperience. I just hope I get better after writing a couple chapters. On that note I expect lots of criticism because that shows me what I need to fix, but no trash talk please!

I'm sorry about taking so long to upload my first chapter, but I usually write the rough draft on my android and then transfer it to my computer where I then would upload it to. I was about half way done with my first chapter when I dropped my phone in the sink full of water. So I all the work I did got erased and I had to start over. So now I will just write it on my computer. Lesson learned.

So this first chapter mostly will be about the aftermath part of the Kyuubi attack and how the council reacts. I just think this is a proper starting point for this FanFic and will allow me to lead off of it in later chapters. So without further ado I give you my first chapter!

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto! Yay know you can't sue me!

**'Thoughts'**

"Speach"

_Justu and Titles_

Chapter 1: Aftermath

A man with a small goatee and short spiked hair stood from his desk and looked at the room in front of him. The man wore a customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. In his old age, Sarutobi Hiruzen had obtained more pronounced cheekbones, a prominent crease across his forehead, wrinkles, and a few liver-spots. But despite his elderly look, he had an aura of power around him, no doubt from his time in two wars and his time served as Hokage. Three things troubled the newly re-appointed Hokage at the moment.

The first was the village, all the destruction and terror that the Kyuubi no Kitsune caused along with the lives of the countless brave shinobi that died for its protection and innocent civilians that were slaughtered mercilessly.

The second thing that plagued his mind was the council in front of him, he knew that what he was about to tell them would cause them to yell and argue. He sighed; he could already feel a migraine coming to him. He picked up his pipe and packed it with his favorite tobacco, lit it, and took a puff; he savored its taste and wondered why life couldn't as simple as smoking tobacco.

The third and most important thing on his mind was currently lying inside the cradle beside him. If you peeked in, you would see a baby that looked like it was born hours ago. The child had a small tuft of red hair on the top his head and three whisker-like birthmarks on each side of his face. But the most noticeable thing on the child was the seal that was embellished onto his skin. Hiruzen stared at the_ Hakke no Fūin Shiki_ and was amazed at the complexity and the skill need to use it, at that moment the baby started to wail, he picked up the child and to calm it down. Naruto Uzumaki, son of the _Yondaime Hokage_ Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, was cradled in his arms.

It was saddening to know that not only was Naruto to never have a family but also cursed with a burden that no on else could fathom. Because Minato was the last of the Namikaze clan and Kushina the last of the Uzumaki clan after is desrtuction during the second shinobi war, he was the heir to both of the clans so he didn't have any relitives to take care of him. Hiruzen also knew that _Jaryia the Gama Sennen_ was his godfather but with his constant moving about combined with the secrecy needed to do his job it would not be a good idea for him to watch over Naruto. Kakashi, being a former pupil to Minato, was another option to care for him. It might be difficult with him being a ANBU captian at the moment but Hiruzen was sure that he would at least keep an eye on him. **'I'm sorry it has to be this way Naruto, I really am'**

Just when Hiruzen thought it couldn't get any worse, the doors to the council room opened and a man with a cane walked inside.

The man in question had an x-shaped scar on his chin and had black shaggy hair along with his right eye being bandaged. He appeared to be a frail, old man and wore a white shirt, with a black robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder; the robe concealing his right arm which was bandaged also. Hiruzen knew better than to underestimate this man, he was a war hawk and only did things for his own gain.

"Danzo, I wasn't aware that I summoned you to this council meeting," Hiruzen stated. He had hoped that he could do this without him being here, but luck was not on his side and Danzo had somehow found out about it.

"Whether you like it or not Hiruzen, I am a part of this council. Considering that, it has me wondering as to why the civilian and shinobi council was called, but I wasn't." Danzo said.

"I was hoping you wouldn't come, but never the less, we have more important things to discuss." The Hokage replied.

"Well by all means, discuss them Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen took a deep breath before saying, "As you all know the Kyuubi has caused major damage to the village. Shikaku will tell you the reports,"

A man now named as Nara Shikaku had two scars on the right side of his face, which were his most noticeable feature. He had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee along with pierced ears. He wore a meshed shirt underneath his dark green Jonin flak jacket that a Konoha ninja normally wears. Shikaku stood up and muttered "troublesome" before saying," The Kyuubi attack has critically damage the east side of the village, with most of it being in the northeast. Shinobi and civilian casualties' number in the hundreds with a little over six-hundred injuries. I have already taken the liberty of calling back all shinobi on missions to keep up a front that we are still strong long enough to build military strength to fend off possibly attacks. It is unknown if the other villages know of the attack but it is to be expected, other than that there is nothing else."

"Good Shikaku, this did not end as badly as I feared, now I will leave the rest of the reports to be given tomorrow morning, so this meeting is adjourn-,"

"What is the status of the kyuubi?" Danzo asked, interrupting the Hokage.

**'Damn you Danzo, I wasn't planning on telling the council yet,'** Hiruzen thought while trying to keep his composure. He didn't have a choice but to tell them now or risk them causing rumors.

"Yes Hokage-sama, what has happened to the Kyuubi?" a random civilian councilor said.

Hiruzen sighed, **'I'm too old for this shit**.' "The Yondaime used the _Shiki Fujin_, a sealing technique, to seal it into his son Naruto at the cost of his own life and made Naruto into a _Jinchuriki_." Hiruzen replied. He waited for a few moments before shifting Naruto in his arms and continuing," This boy I hold is the jailor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune" then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT!? Hokage-sama th-that demon must die!" a civilian councilor yelled.

"Yeah, the Kyuubi has caused all this destruction, the child must be killed before it escapes!"

"SILENCE!" Hiruzen yelled. He placed Naruto back in his cradle and looked back at the council. "This is the son of MINATO NAMIKAZE your now dead Yondaime Hokage! Minato was known for his skill in Fuinjustu and for you to say such things is like saying you know more about seals than he does. This boy is a hero! He is the one holding back the Kyuubi's wrath from coming down on all of you! You should be down on your knees thanking him for saving you all!" And then Hiruzen heard something that he thought he would never hear.

"I agree with Hokage-sama. This boy should not be executed, but instead trained to use the Kyuubi's power to become a most powerful shinobi," Danzo said.

"So you mean a weapon Danzo!? I know all about how your "academy" to turn shinobi into your mindless drones to do your biding! Naruto will not be one of them!" Hiruzen said back. **'Damit Danzo, even today your as coniving as you were when we were genin'**

"I think we should put it to vote Hokage-sama, since he is not a shinobi it is the council as a whole who chooses what happens to the Jinchuriki, not you."

"I second that Hokage-sama, but to decide to execute it" a civilian councilor Konoha laws Hiruzen didn't have a choice but to cast a vote now.

"One by one the shinobi clan heads will cast their vote, starting with Tsume," Hiruzen said sorrowfully. Naruto's fate was now in the hands of the council which was bad, very bad.

A woman with an animalistic look and long, spiky, untamed brown hair stood. Inuzuka Tsume had vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and like most of her clan she also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes along with a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wore the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. Hiruzen knew that Tsume was one of the most loyal people in Konoha and knew she would do what was right. Tsume closed her eyes before saying," The Inuzuka clan votes to not execute the pup and for him to not be trained." She then sat back down.

Next Uchiha Fugaku stood. The head of the Uchiha clan head had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced. He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back. Hiruzen was iffy about Fugaku because most of the time he didn't even speak in most council meetings, but ocasionaly he would vote and only when it benefited his clan. " The Uchiha clan votes against execution but votes yes on training him to be a weapon," Fugaku said. At this Danzo nodded in agreement.

After the Uchiha clan's vote a man with He has long, brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. Hyuga Hiashi wore a very traditional, loose fitting robe with a long-sleeved, brown haori. To the Hokage Hiashi was a kind man when it counted but was also known to be very strict and very demanding. He was silent a moment before stoically saying, "The Hyuga clan votes against execution and training," and sat down.

Next to vote was a man Hiruzen rarely heard and that was because Aburame Shibi, like most of his clan, was known talk only when it was needed and when they did it was rather bland and strategic. Shibi has his eyes obscured by dark glasses, very spiky short black hair and a moustache. His outfit was high collared and did not show most of his face and simply said, " The Aburame vote no on both" and sat down.

Shukaku than stood up and said," The Nara clan as troublesome as it is votes no to execute Naruto and no to turning him into a weapon,"

After Shikaku sat back down, a man with long blond hair reaching into his back tied into a ponytail, blue-green eyes and a strong jaw line stood to give his vote. He wore the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori. To Hiruzen, Yamanaka Inoichi had a calm and perceptive nature, generally staying calm under pressure and knew he would also do the right thing. " Hokage-sama, the Yamanaka clan vote to save the child and to leave him be," Inoichi said before sitting down.

Next was to stand up was a large man with long red hair and purple markings on his wore a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armor that has the kanji for "food" on it. Akamichi Chouza always seemed to be eating something except during meeting at if you ever took him out to eat you would have to be prepared to lose all your money. Chouza was also like most of their clans, gentle giants. Not wanting to stand up much he quickly said, "No" before sitting down with a huff.

As the last of the shinobi side of the council, it was time for the civilian side and the first was of course Danzo. He took a stand and said, " I vote that the Jinchuriki lives and that I train him,"

Next was the two advisers to the Hokage, Homura and Koharu were to vote. Mitokado Homura had grey hair, a beard, glasses and as strong jaw-line. he wore grey robes with a white poncho over it. Koharu had her hair pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side, and wore a long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, with a sash over it. Instead of both of them standing Homura stood and said, " Koharu and I both vote in favor of Danzo and think that you, Hiruzen should be more agreeable when it comes to Konoha's well-being."

After them came the rest of the civilian council that were mostly made of successful merchants and of course most of them, in their misunderstanding of ninja's and fuinjustu, voted to kill Naruto. Finally it was Hiruzen's turn to vote.

"I vote that Uzumaki Naruto lives and not be turned into a mindless drone. Because I am the Sarutobi clan head status along with being the Hokage, I get two votes. With eight against death and no training, and three against death with training, and the rest for all-out death, the verdict is that Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune will be spared and not be handed over to Danzo for training," the Hokake said with smile.

"Before this meeting is over, i have one more thing to say," Hiruzen said. When all the council was focused on him, he continued and said," What was discussed in this room will be an S-ranked secret and if anyone is told of Naruto's Jinchuriki status, they will be put to death along with anyone they told. Understood?," A chorus of "Hia Hokage-sama" was heard throughout the room. "Then this meeting is over,"

Hiruzen then picked Naruto back up with great care and walked out the door with the rest of the council following behind him. **'You are safe for now Naruto, but for how long?'**

Wow so my first chapter is done. Still looking for beta, but i will not lose hope. I have a lot of cool ideas for this Fanfic and i hape you enjoy them when I use them. Please review with changes and ideas! Thanks!

Translations:

_Hakke no Fūin Shiki_- Eight Trigrams Sealing

_Shiki fujin_- Dead Demon Consuming Seal

Next Chapter- Enter! Uzumaki clan!


End file.
